The fantasy
by Percabeth21497
Summary: When annabeth and percy get married, numerous things start happening. Things unexpected. LOTS OF PERCABETH! mostly in Annabeths POV
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

**Chapter One**

My hands shook nervously. I looked in the mirror, wondering who that beautiful girl was standing there. Her hair tossed into a curly bun, a strand hanging delicately down one side of her face. Disturbing gray eyes glowing with an unknown glory. Her light pink lips curved into a smile. Then, I noticed that beautiful girl was me.

The dress that fit me perfectly looked like a thousand diamonds sewn into fabric unknown to man. A tear streaked down my cheek as I noticed the small owl hanging on the end of a silver chain; Percy's gift to me when he first told me he loved me.

My dad walked in, he dressed in a normal black suit, with soft silver waves that were barely noticeable. He had a tiara in his hand. He smiled awkwardly and walked over. I turned to him and smiled. He wiped the tears rolling down my cheeks. He okaced the tiara on my head, and I could see tears bubbling in his eyes.

"Dad..." I whispered

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." I murmured through a smile.

He straightened then hooked his arm with mine.

Immediately I could hear the piano swiftly playing. Then the large celestial white doors swung open.

I took it all in; the beauty, the love, the happiness. Percy stood there, Grover and Tyson standing behind him. I couldn't help but noticed how tall Tyson was now.

Percy was beaming at me. His tossed black hair shining, his sea green eyes shimmering. My dad released my arm and kissed my cheek, then quickly sat down next to my step mom.

Percy took my hand. Apollo abruptly stopped playing the piano and smiled. I could hear Hera quietly crying happily, whispering to people around her, "I made that dress!"Zeus stiffly walked in, taking his place behind the podium.

The service went rather quickly, then Zeus said in a loud chiming voice, "You may kiss the bride!"

My veins felt as if they were pumping streaks of lightning. Percy leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, and at that moment, everything was right, everything was perfect. I could feel that this was supposed to happen.

* * *

Percy's POV

I hadn't been thinking correctly lately, but finally I knew Annabeth was finally mine. And we loved each other.

I remembered the first day I saw her. I arrived at camp half blood all mangled up, and when I awoke the first thing she said to me was, 'You drool in your sleep.' She seemed to be the star student but now she was _my_ star.

She pulled gently away from me and smiled. I squeezed her hands tightly.

In my peripheral vision I could see Aphrodite beaming, and bouncing up and down in her seat. Annabeth giggled.

Suddenly the loud chiming of bells erupted, Annabeth and I started walking down the isle. Aphrodite squealed and jumped up from her seat, "GET THEM!" Annabeth's eyes widened, everyone piled out of the chairs and started running at us.

We ran outside and a shower of rice flew over us. Blackjack stood at the foot of the marble stairway. His wings buffeted the air, and he reared happily. White roses coiled in his mane and tail. We quickly mounted. Annabeths hands moved to my waist. I pressed my heels into the horses' sides, he reared, pawing the air excitedly, wings flapping against the wind.

Suddenly Aphrodite stopped, throwing her hands in the air wailing, "WAIT!" Everyone stopped and stared at Aphrodite, even Blackjack stood in place on his hind legs looking expectantly at her. Aphrodite giggled, "Here!" a picnic basket materialized in her hand. She skipped over to Annabeth. They looked at each other, Aphrodite smiling, Annabeth looking confused.

"Okay! Go!" She said smacking Blackjack on the rump. He snorted and lunged into the air. And in a wink of an eye, we were in engulfed in the clouds.

**Did you like it?! Did you hate it (which I hope not)?! Comment, say what you think, tips, anything that could help me! More is coming, promise! **

**Thanks,**

**Percabeth21497**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

**Chapter Two**

The wind was whirling in my face. The metallic clang of cans that were flailing behind Blackjack reminded me of Grover.

I clung closely to Percy. "Percy!" I yelled over the howling wind.

"Yes?" he shouted.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Yes," he said smiling, "Hold on.."

But before i could grasp onto Percy any tighter, the Pegasus shot straight down, going 125 mph. My eyes widened in horror. We started to scream as we hurtled towards the water.

The wings of the Pegasus folded against his back making us propel forward even faster.

At the last second, his wings unfolded, and caught the wind, and yanked upward like a parachute. I could hear a short splash which I guessed were Blackjack's hooves and the tin cans hitting the water.

Percy turned around and started laughing hysterically at the expression on my face. I scowled and as he turned to look forward, I struck him on the shoulder. He started to flail wildly. I pressed my finger to his side and he toppled into the water.

I smirked. His head broke the water, and he gasped for breath. Then his eyes averted my face and concentrated on the water. A smug smile splashed across his face. I looked back, and a 15 foot wave was willing towards us. Percy sunk under water, imitating my face of horror.

I started kicking Blackjack's sides, harder, and harder, but he was too busy munching on some kelp.

Then instead of a clear blue sky, and clear aquatic water, a white spray of foam covered my view. The wave crested around us, then sent us under the water. The horse nickering in surprise.

I beached on the white sand. My beautiful dress tattered. I had a feeling Hera wouldn't be so happy with me. I saw Percy laughing out in the water. He summoned a 5 foot wave and rode it in.

I sat upright. Percy smiled at me and spoke softly, "So, Mrs. Sea Weed Brain..."

I pulled over to him and leaned my back against his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I have a surprise for you!" He took my hand and pulled me up.

He picked me up wedding style and walked through the dense forest. Suddenly the trees thinned out and there was a clearing. The grass was so vibrant green it hurt my eyes. And then I noticed a gleaming white house, with beautiful marble white pillars. Tears filled my eyes.

"Percy!"

"Recognize it?!"

I nodded excitedly. I kissed him on the cheek, and then he started running across the field. And then the large doors swung open, we walked inside, and then they closed abruptly for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I woke with a start. I was sore all over, I stretched, and blinked. I was in a large bed that faced a massive window that over looked the clear blue ocean. The skies were a dull blue, like a storm was coming. It seemed like the sun was an hour late. I looked at the clock; it was a grey owl with a clock on its stomach. It was 9:17 am.

I almost jumped out of my skin when a soft voice spoke, "Percy is downstairs." I looked in the corner. Artemis sat in a chair and smiled at me. I was surprised she wasn't scowling at me considering I just got married. Her brown eyes looking at me skeptically, as if she was trying to size me up to something she just found out.

Ever since Percy saved her life, she seemed to lighten up on the whole 'guys are selfish pigs' thing. She gracefully stood up, and then I noticed she had taken the body of an 18 year old. I smiled weakly, and slid out of bed. Suddenly I prayed that I had something appropriate on. Thank the gods I had a night gown on that was silvery grey; which I thought was more than appropriate enough for the goddess of the moon.

Artemis walked out the door, I quickly grabbed my robe and slid it on. I walked out the door, and looked over the balcony. Apollo sat at a marble counter bar. Percy was handing him a cup of coffee when he looked up at me. A smile washed across his face.

Apollo smiled, "Good morning sunshine!" he paused dramatically, "Oh... WAIT! I'M the sun!" he chuckled, Artemis rolled her eyes. I walked downstairs next to Percy. He kissed the top of my head.

"Nothin' like a 'just married' couple!" Apollo snorted. Artemis suddenly became very interested in the fireplace. She kneeled down next to the wood and it burst into white silvery flames. They crackled gently.

Apollo spoke like he just taken a queue, "May I speak to you, Annabeth?" he looked warily at Artemis, "Alone."

I nodded, and Percy released my hand. Apollo led me into a back room. I didn't think he noticed when I saw the room, it was filled with blueprints, and pictures of the Arch( which I tried not to remember about the time we almost blew it up. ) in St. Louis, and the Parthenon in Greece, and Athena's Temple. Tears bubbled in my eyes. In the middle of the room was a large tilted desk, with my design of the house I stood in right now.

I sat on a stool and looked all around the room.

Apollo was speaking softly to himself, than his words became louder, directed toward me.

"I saw something, Annabeth." his words were harsh, angry, but not at me. I'd never heard him like this. My eyes snapped to his face.

"What?"

"When I slept last night, I saw you..." he took a shallow breathe, "In a hospital bed, with 2 newborn children in your arms."


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

**Chapter Four**

I was fiddling with riptide when Annabeth walked in. Her face was pale and her eyes were deep, dull gray. She had her hand placed on her stomach when she murmered softly to me, "I-I'm gonna go take a shower..."

I walked over to her and wrapped me arms around her. "What's wrong?" i whispered in her ear.

She pecked me on the cheek and walked upstairs. I sat on the couch next to Artemis. "What do you think is wrong?"

She snorted uncomfortabley, as if she was hiding something, "Your asking the wrong girl."

I sighed and then something caught my eye, the picnic basket Aphrodite gave Annabeth.

I stood up, walked to the kitchen- somehow i felt that there wasn't food in the basket- and pulled out a coke form the fridge, than lugged the picnic basket up, "When Annabeth comes down, tell her I'm on the beach."

And with that i walked out the front door.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

The steam of the shower felt good. I rubbed my neck, and blinked. The water poured down from the four sides of the shower like a waterfall. _I'm not ready for kids..._ I thought to myself.

I climbed out and sighed. I pulled on some shorts and then pulled out a tank-top. Looking at it sadly. I wouldn't be able to wear it in 3 months. I burst into to tears. Yep... I was pregnant.

I slid on the shirt, sniffling, then walked down stairs. Artemis silently spoke, "Percy's on the beach."

I ran out the door, through the woods and emerged on the beach. Percy sat there, looking in the basket blankly.

"Percy...?" i spoke over the roar of the waves.

He looked at me with hurt filled eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I walked over to him, "What?"

He pointed to the inside of the basket. I leaned over and looked in. Inside were pink baby clothes, white baby sandels, and a sign that said _'Twins'._

I grinded my teeth together. "I-I didn't know what was in there Percy."

"You could have told me before!"

"Percy i _just_ found out from Apollo!"

Guilt swept across his face.

Tears streaked down my cheeks.

"I'm not ready for children yet, Percy!"

He sighed and stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I wept onto his shoulder. He tightened his grip around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"Every thing's gonna be aright... Wise Girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

**Chapter Five**

_Nine Months Later_

I wailed in pain. I doubled over puking in the toilet, Percy came rushing in with a cool towel and placed it on the back of my neck. I stood up straight, wobbling over. I looked in the mirror, i was pale as a ghost. And i was _huge_. I burst into tears and leaned against him, he stroked my face, humming some random song to me.

Then something happened. There was a splattering sound on the floor. My eyes widened. I looked down and words fumbled out of my mouth, "My water just broke..." Percy took my hands, and led me hobbling downstairs. Then i noticed something.

"Percy..." i whispered silently. He looked at me. Then i screamed, "HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET TO A HOSPITAL?!"

His face went pale. He led me outside and whistled. Blackjack came swooping down and landed on the grass in front of us. Percy helped me up on him, and then he climbed on. My heart was pounding. Sweat covering my face. I let out a grunt, and Blackjack lunged into the air. We were going 100 mph... and I was about to have a baby.

I screached, "Percy! Please tell him to slow down! We don't want our babies flying _away_ do we?!"

Blackjack immediatly slowed down, but soon enough he swooped down on top of a hospital in San Francisco. We were on a helicopter pad. Percy pulled me down, and Blackjack lunged back into the air.

I was wailing in pain now. 5 medical guys scrambled up on to the deck, looking at us really confused, like '_How did you get up here?'_ look.

I screamed, flailing, "Someone help me!" They pulled a hospital bed next to me and lowered me onto it. The men were speaking softly to me, percy was following them closely.

I gripped the metal bars, blinking. "AHHH!" i screamed. They led me into a room with a large floor-to-ceiling window wall overlooking the Pacific ocean. They laid me down on the birthing bed. A tall man with a warming smile waked in, followed by a short nurse, with curely red hair, and big blue-green eyes. The man dismissed the 5 other, and then smiled at me, "Are you ready Mrs. Jackson?"

It surprised me that he knew my new last name, but i was too weak, and in pain to put forth the effort to ask him how he knew. I just let out a strangled scream, and he sat down in front of me and chuckled, "Brace yourself..."

* * *

Percy's POV

I sat down in the corner, and looked at my watch. 4 a.m. I blinked tiredly. Everything was quiet n the room. Annabeth was asleep. It had been long night. Suddenly the short haired nurse walked through the door with 2 pink bundles. I stood up, briskley walking towards her. She smiled and handed them to me. She left the room saying a quiet 'Congrats.'

I smiled down at the two faces sleeping. The one on the left has small little wispy black hairs around her head, her eyes flickered open, she smiled up at me, her eyes were the most beautiful color i had ever seen. They were green almost all the way, but with a perfect shade of gray, just like her mother's, around her irises and around the rims of her pupils. I walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down slowly. The one with the wispy black hair drifted back to sleep at the same time her sister opened her eyes. This time it was like her eyes were the exact same colors, except flipped around, the rims were green, and the middle was deep grey. She had very fine hair, that was almost so blonde you couldn't see it. She reached out her tiny hand and pressed it against my cheek. I smiled faintly. Then her eyes closed slowly, and her hand drifted back down.

Annabeth jolted awake. She panted, i looked up at her, she blinked, and looked at me.

"Bad dream?" i asked. Getting up and walking slowly over to her. She shook her head, smiling.

"No, it was actually a good dream." she smiled and held out her arms. I put the girls in her arms, and she beamed down at them. And kissed them both lightly on the forehead. She looked up at me. She propped one arm up, that held the daughter with the black wispy hair, smiling down at her sleeping figure, "Erin..." She propped up the other arm, smiling down at the other, "and Amanda..."

I beamed, leaning over and kissing Annabeth, "Now, let the games begin." Making her smile and laugh.


End file.
